


The Girl Who Watched

by Persephone_Van_Dyke



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/310996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephone_Van_Dyke/pseuds/Persephone_Van_Dyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://eleventy-kink.livejournal.com">eleventy_kink</a> prompt: '<i>Eleven/Jack, Amy gets off on giving them orders.</i>'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girl Who Watched

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters, not making any money out of this.

Amy has a thing about boys having sex. She has more or less acknowledged it now - when your best friend asks why you always rewind back to _that bit_ of 'Queer As Folk', you have to admit to yourself that maybe you like watching boys having sex. So when she walked in on Jack and the Doctor, obliviously kissing in the console room, her instinct was to stay and watch, rather than apologise and flee.

Especially as they were so very oblivious. Jack's body is sinuously edging against the Doctor's, his hips swaying smoothly, slowly, like he was dancing. The Doctor's full attention isn't on the kiss - at least thirty per cent was on hanging on to the edge of the console for dear life, even while Jack roved gentle hands along his back, holding him carefully in place.

Amy's breath caught as she saw Jack part his lips, slip his tongue into the Doctor's mouth, saw the Doctor's knees give slightly with surprise. And it was probably the sound of her gasp that made Jack slow down, break the kiss in a leisurely way, and turn to say, 'Amelia Pond, the girl who watched, is that you?'

'Hullo,' she said in a small voice.

'Eyeing us up again?' he continued, teasingly.

'Well - '

It's a weird situation all round. Amy's sure she should be jealous or miserable, but instead she gets a little happy glow about her boys also being each others' boys. The Doctor needs the extra love and affection and he seems to like the sex, from the occasional joyful noises she's heard coming from the big bedroom (and then run away from guiltily, even though they made her heart pound). And Jack has attention and libido to spare, and she doesn't mind sharing him because Jack is an obvious multiple-partners guy, clearly no more _hers_ than anyone else's in the universe who is appealing and interested, and besides he can still make her feel like she's the only person in the room with a glance, and frequently does.

And, of course, boys kissing is hot.

'You two are quite an eyeful,' she retorted, earning a sharp little smile from the Doctor, who straightened his bow tie and pushed his hair back. His eyes are bright, but he looks fully in control.

'Yes, we are,' he said, and looped an arm round Jack as if posing for a photo.

'Anyway, I came to say, food's ready.'

(Amy's night to cook. Pizza night)

So there was pizza, and cola, and then ice cream, and all the time Amy couldn't stop thinking about her boys, and what they would look like doing more than kissing - what it would be like to see them strip and grope and fuck -

'Amy!'

'Hm?'

'I said, can you pass the maple syrup?'

'Oh, sorry.'

'I know that look,' the Doctor said to her, as Jack poured maple syrup on his icecream. 'That's your "I'm thinking about sex" look.'

'How can you tell?' Jack asked, looking up.

'Her pupils are dilated, she's gone a bit pink, and the way she's staring into space is a clue,' said the Doctor.

'Oi!' But she can't fault his perception. Since they'd first slept together, the Doctor was starting to surprise Amy with the things he'd picked up. 'All right, yes, I was.'

'Woah, impressive,' said Jack. 'Hey, Doctor, can you tell when I'm thinking about sex?'

'Easily,' said the Doctor, dismissively, 'you're breathing. So, Amy,' he ignored Jack's half-hearted noise of protest, 'anything you want to tell us?'

'Nothing really,' she said. 'Just - like Jack was saying - I like watching you two. I was thinking about that.'

Jack grinned at her, because he knows how she likes to watch.

'Well maaybe we should put on a show for her, hm?' he said, glancing sideways at the Doctor.

'Is that a proposition for a threesome? asked the Doctor. 'I've never had one of those, that sounds - complicated.'

He looks uncomfortable.

'Tell you what, then,' offered Jack. 'Amy stays hands-off for now and watches, and then it's a twosome with an audience?'

'OK,' said the Doctor, immediately more at ease. 'Not that I don't want to at some point,' he added to Amy, worried in case he'd offended her. 'I just - I need some time to get used to - things.'

It's not been long since he regenerated and found he had a brand new sex drive, then there was Amy, and then Jack, and sometimes he finds it all overwhelming. His boundaries are still a little obscure, but he's getting much better at articulating them in sentences where the full stop arrives before you've forgotten what he was saying when he started.

She smiled. 'It's cool.'

'Right.' A brief silence. Jack broke it, grabbing the maple syrup and standing up. 'Coming?'

* * *

'What happens if you bite him some more?'

' _Oh_!'

'I think he likes it,' said the Doctor. Jack's neck is bitten thoroughly, red marks rising under the skin, and he's shown no sign of anything but slightly incoherent pleasure.

They're all on the big bed in the room that none of them sleeps in, but all of them find their way to repeatedly - the one where there are condoms and lube and toys in the bedside drawer that none of them remembers buying. Amy is perched at the top of the bed, sitting with her legs crossed and her back against the headboard, while Jack and the Doctor are lounged where Jack had pulled them down, across the bed, their legs a comfy tangle, and - at this point - Jack underneath, sprawled out on his back, while the Doctor eagerly bit his throat.

'I do - that feels _really_ hot,' Jack managed to moan, as the Doctor savaged him again, sucking at the soft skin just shy of his clavicle. Jack couldn't restrain a small struggle, his hand finding a grip in the Doctor's hair and pulling gently back. Instantly, the Doctor stopped, submitted to the pull, eyes flicking shut in almost narcotized passivity, lips pouting deliciously.

'He goes really quiet if you do this,' Jack said, conversationally, to Amy, and turned to kiss his boyfriend on the lips again, without letting go of his hair. Amy has a bit of a thing about the Doctor's mouth, and the way he kisses, pouting and sensual -

And it works realy well with Jack's expression of eroticized focus, his lower jaw tense and tight and his lips parted in something close to a snarl.

She feels like she could watch them kiss for hours, especially when they begin to touch tongues, softly combative contact, advance and retreat, their breath quickening hungrily, til Jack bit softly at the Doctor's lower lip and made him moan.

He moans _beautifully_ \- deep, pleading, unrestrained noises of desire. Amy feels as though the resonances of his voice have vibrated straight to her clit.

'Anything else make him go quiet?' she asked.

'Only one thing that I've found,' Jack grinned, as the Doctor kissed across his cheek and reciprocated by taking Jack's earlobe between his front teeth and nibbling it gently.

'Hey,' Jack slipped one hand gently up the Doctor's neck, finishing by tangling it in his hair again. 'Amy wants to see you suck my cock.' And, ooh, thinks Amy, that was exactly the right moment to start talking dirty. She feels another thrill as her cunt starts to get wet.

'But - I'm really not very good at it,' the Doctor protested.

'I don't mind,' said Amy, promptly. Jack's expression says nor does he. 'But you're both very dressed,' she continued. 'I think you probably ought to undress each other a bit first.'

This is how she imagined it, Jack intently unfastening the Doctor's shirt buttons, pausing to slide a hand in and tweak what - from his squeak of aroused response - could only have been the Doctor's nipple. The Doctor reacted by raking his nails up Jack's back as he scrambled Jack's T-shirt over his head.

Both of them look beautiful in the low light of the large room - strong and sculpted and somehow more masculine, so that when they lock together and kiss again - Jack rolling on top, weight on his hands, dippping to kiss the Doctor while the knuckles of the Doctor's closed hands grazed over his ribs - Amy felt another pulse of wetness in her cunt. The sight of them - flat chest against flat chest, their strong arms with solid shoulders and biceps, the Doctor's arching throat as Jack kissed the soft place under his angular jaw - made her ache.

The Doctor reached up to unfasten Jack's trousers, peeling them off him, baring him for Amy, who finds her eyes lock on the movement as the fabric is pushed down over Jack's hips, and then hungrily seek out his cock. It's already hard, and she wants to see -

'Touch him,' she said, and then stopped, surprised, at the tone of command in her own voice.

Jack looked down at the Doctor. 'You heard the lady,' he said, with a half grin.

'You too - ' and she knows exactly what she wants, and Jack's smile says he likes being given orders. 'Grope him through his trousers, see if he's as hard as you are.'

And they did it - exactly like they'd seen the movie in her head. The Doctor reached up and dragged his hand along the length of Jack's shaft, while Jack cupped his fingers firmly on the Doctor's groin, and massaged, groping him efficiently so he sighed and pushed up against Jack's clever hand.

'He feels really hard,' Jack reported back. 'Really hot - ' and there's the barest hint of a creak in his voice, as the Doctor strokes him.

'OK - get his cock out - but slowly. Tease him.'

Jack did exactly what he was told - undoing the Doctor's trousers, and sliding a hand in to stroke him, through his shorts at first, making him sigh, and then opening his fly, taking his time, hand hovering, not quite touching thw Docotr's aching hard-on.

When he finally touched bare skin, the Doctor sighed and gasped. Jack drew out the Doctor's long, curving cock, gave it a couple of short rubs, then teasingly turned his attention to drawing the Doctor's trousers down over his hips and stripping him.

Now they were both naked, and Amy, fully dressed, felt oddly awkward. But the Doctor glanced up at her, upside down, and gave her a reassuring grin when Jack hopped back onto the bed to lie beside him, his hands straying freely over his lover's hips, edging near to his cock and never quite touching it.

Jack's lips were tracing over the Doctor's nipple when Amy called a halt again.

'You mentioned going down on Jack,' she said, firmly.

'I'm rubbish at it, really,' the Doctor began, but Amy stilled him.

'Relax,' she said. 'I'm not giving marks - I just want to see.'

The Doctor nodded. Jack quietly positioned himself so he's half-seated on the edge of the bed, leaning up on his elbows. The Doctor rolled agilely off the bed, and knelt up on the floor between his feet. Amy moved closer to watch.

In truth, the Doctor was clearly inexperienced and afraid of getting something wrong, and he looked like he'd only ever seen this done in bad porn films. He seemed to be trying to take in as much as possible, and not having much success - and even though Jack whispered gentle instructions occasionally, it was clearly awkward for them both.

Amy leaned over, watching closely.

'Hey, I know a trick, Doctor,' she said. 'Don't try to deep-throat him - pretend his cock's a melty ice-lolly, and lick it like you don't want to miss any.'

The Doctor glanced at her, raised his eyebrows, then refocussed his attention on Jack's cock, and began hesitantly to lick over the head, with the flat of his tongue, long cat-laps that make Jack twitch suddenly.

'That seems to work,' the Doctor said, between licks. 'Where did you find this out?'

'Read it in a magazine,' she admitted.

'Ooh! Hey, Amy, you got any more tricks like that?' asked Jack, half sitting up. 'That feels _really_ good...'

'Quiet, you,' she ordered. 'Just - lie back and enjoy it, alright?'

'Yes Ma'am,' and he dropped his head back on the bed, breathed deep, and focussed in on the sensation of the Doctor gently working over his whole cock with his tongue, then sliding the head in and out of his mouth.

Amy can't stop looking at the way his lips curve and move over Jack's cock, the intentness in his eyes as he tastes and laps. He licks down the shaft, tracing up to the tip each time, before gripping the base with one hand and begining to stroke and lick in a complex counterpoint rhythm.

Jack sighed, breathed 'Oh, _yeah_ \- can you go a bit faster?' and the Doctor speeded up, licking firmly over his lover, tracing out the soft skin, tasting a sticky salt drop of precome from the tip. Jack's cock swells firmer still, his balls clenching and tightening very slightly as Amy watched (and by now she's kneeling on the floor by the Doctor, wanting to see everything that's going on) and she sees that Jack's getting close and she wants to spin this out.

'OK, stop now,' she ordered, and the half-distraught, half-annoyed look on Jack's face as his head snapped up was a sight to see. Instead of moving away, the Doctor tilted his head, and nuzzled his mouth into the groove of Jack's thigh, breathing in the scent of him. A sweet, sensual move, not intended to turn him on, just done because the Doctor enjoyed it.

Amy felt it again, that clutch of tight, hot excitement in her clit.

'Relax,' she said to Jack. 'Youll get your fun. But I was going to ask.' She paused. 'There's something else I want to see,' she half whispered. 'Do you two - do you fuck?'

The Doctor looked up abruptly, his face suddenly intent.

'Yes. We have. I mean, I have, I mean I _haven't_ \- '

Jack interrupted what was clearly going to be a complicated and embarrassed ramble, and the Doctor subsided thankfully.

'He's fucked me,' Jack clarified. 'Me fucking him is a - work in progress.'

The Doctor's shy little look suggested that this was something he was enjoying - and Amy, who knows from personal experience the talent with which Jack can introduce someone to anal sex, smiled at her own lap for a second.

'I really want to see you fuck,' she said, looking up at them. 'Would you?'

From the twitch of the Doctor's cock that greeted her question, his reply is hardly necessary. Jack, meanwhile, is grinning like it's his birthday.

'Oh yes,' breathed the Doctor. Jack rolled over on his front to reach for lube and condoms from the bedside drawer, and Amy shamelessly eyed up his bum, thinking of the way it feels when she cups his buttocks through his clothes - or without his clothes...

'How do you want us - what position?' Jack asked her, sitting up again.

This hadn't occurred to her.

'Pick your favourite?' she suggested.

'OK. You wanna be underneath, gorgeous?' he asked. The Doctor nodded, eyes half-closing.

'Please,' he murmurred, appeal in his voice.

Jack leaned over, caught the Doctor's chin gently in one cupped hand and pulled him close for another long, deep kiss. Then, without pausing, he ran his other down his lover's body and started to stroke him, long sensual strokes along the length of his cock, bringing him fully hard and making him pout and edge his hips very slightly, trying for more contact, and then without breaking the moment at all, Jack's unwrapped a condom and rolled it down the Doctor's length in one smooth practised stroke.

'Show-off,' muttered the Doctor, checking that it's on properly. Jack gave Amy an outrageous wink, grinning like he's done a magic trick. Amy grinned back at him. It was perfect, showman-like and sensual; she's never seen safer sex made quite so - _sexy_.

Jack handed the Doctor the bottle of lube, then pressed a hand on his chest and pushed him unceremoniously over backwards so he's laid out along the bed, half propped up against the headboard, his long legs stretched out. He gasped but didn't resist as Jack moved astride him neatly, and took the opportunity to run his hand down the Doctor's chest, caressing over his nipples.

Amy moved round to find an angle where she could see everything, and settled for curling up by the headboard, near the Doctor's head. From here, she can see Jack rock his hips gently to grind against the Doctor, the muscles in his abdomen and thighs defined in the low light, while the Doctor slicks his fingers with lube. Then he reaches into the gap between their bodies, starting to warm Jack up. His head tipped back suddenly as the Doctor started to line along the groove of his bum. He made a soft hissing noise between his teeth as the Doctor curved his fingers, feeling uncertainly for the right place.

'Yeah - yeah - back a bit,' Jack directed in a soft voice, and when the Doctor found his entrance, he gave a deep moan, nodding, uncertain of his ability to speak. Amy felt a new clench of heat inside her, thinking of how he must feel, with the Doctor's long sure fingers teasing and opening him, and - she flicked her glance downwards from Jack's face - the expectation of the Doctor's cock slipping inside -

As if in union with her thoughts, the Doctor smudged more lube from the bottle over his length and began to glide his free hand along it, getting himself slick and prepared. But her eyes are on Jack, his body taut with excitement, his cock thick and rising, twitching very slightly with each new move the Doctor made.

'I'm ready,' he breathed, as if in unison with her thoughts. Then his eyes opened wide and met Amy's. 'If you want us to - ?'

'Oh god yes. Right now,' she said, directly, and the Doctor gave a small, breathy laugh.

'Usually you're the one who says that,' he said, giving Jack's thigh an affectionate little squeeze.

'Just hurry up and fuck me, before she changes her mind,' growled Jack, and she can sense the tension in him, under the semi-mockery of his words. She finds this even more thrilling - both of her boys, who she finds so exciting, so cute and gorgeous and fuckable - both of them sharing her excitement, turned on and hard for each other.

And - again it was as if they'd seen the pictures in her fantasies - the Doctor angled his cock carefully with one hand, and drew Jack down, finding the right place, and Jack took a breath like a swimmer surfacing and rocked down slowly as he exhaled, and Amy saw them lock together, watched the Doctor's stomach tense and saw Jack's head tip back, his lips parted, as the Doctor penetrated him.

'Oh, _yeah_ , yeah, that's _it_ \- ' Jack breathed, body tipping slightly forwards, one hand finding the Doctor's shoulder and grabbing on to it. His eyes opened wide, staring down at the Doctors's face.

'Yeah?' It's a breath merely, but it's also an "are-you-ok-is-this-good?" noise, and the Doctor nodded rapidly in response, his eyes locked on Jack's, his hands tensing on his lover's hips.

'C'mon, then,' and Jack began to move, in a shallow rhythm at first, then as the Doctor matched him and began to push upwards, deeper and firmer.

Amy is mesmerised by their bodies moving - Jack sinuous and responsive, the Doctor tense and a fraction awkward, both so focussed on their shared sensations they've almost forgotten her existence. She watches as they grind and struggle and lose the pattern, mismatch moves, and then find it again with new noises of enjoyment. She sees the tiny adjustments and shifts - the Doctor slipping a hand between them, checking the condom is still in place; Jack reaching to finger the Doctor's nipple briefly before he forgets what he's doing among the excitement of getting fucked.

She hears the noises they make too - the Doctor is mostly quiet, except for tiny gasps and surprised little sounds of pleasure - until Jack gives a sort of roll of his hips and clearly it's good because the Doctor moaned suddenly, spilling the sound like he'd been holding it back. Jack isn't so verbal as usual, but he's still much less shy, quite happy to make delicious deep abandoned noises that come right up from his diaphragm, interspersed with odd words, curses and affirmations, as he moves on top, taking control of the angle and depth of the Doctor's cock inside him.

His hands are gripping firmly on the Doctor's forearms now, and the Doctor is holding him, fingers squeezing at his hips, so they seem to be supporting each other, delicately balanced. As Amy watches, Jack's cock, which is thick and rigid and red, spills a drop of precome which falls onto the Doctor's abdomen. She thinks it's the hottest thing she's ever seen.

Jack slowed his pace, grinding down sensually, his jaw clenched, and muttered her name.

'Amy?'

'Hm?' She met his eyes.

'Amy, may I - can I touch my cock?' His voice is brimful of need. 'I'm so close - I can't - '

She'd entirely forgotten she was meant to be giving him orders.

'Doctor,' she turns, instinctively, to him. 'Touch Jack's cock. Jack, wrap your hand round his.'

The movement slowed almost to a standstill as their fingers tangled, then they had a firm shared grip on Jack's throbbing cock, and Amy ordered, 'Doctor, you set the pace - if you boys can come in synche, that would be - '

 _Amazing_ she thinks. Her awareness of her own body is less intense now, she is so intent of watching theirs, but she can feel the warm slickness of her cunt, the insistent hardness of her nipples, and the speed of her breathing. She's so horny that her clit is almost hurting for attention, but she can't bear to break the moment by changing her position. Not while the Doctor's hand is gripping firmly on Jack's cock, and Jack is moaning under his breath, 'oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,' over and over like a mantra, like a prayer, and the speed he's moving at is getting more reckless and desperate and hungry.

The Doctor's head is tilted right back, and his neck is taut, she thinks he might be holding his breath, and Amy can see him pushing up, harder and harsher, in time with the pace of their hands, and the angle has shifted so he must be hitting Jack's prostate with every thrust, judging from Jack's reaction.

'Oh fuck - oh _fuck_ , I'm gonna - that's it, right there, yeah, yeah, _fuck_ yeah - ' Jack is writhing and shuddering, clearly seconds away, and he gives a last semicoherent cry and tugs the Doctor's hand faster, his body locking still at the last second as he arched his neck and yelled out, cum spilling over his fingers and onto the Dooctor's tense hot body, and the Doctor pounded him as fast as he could as his own orgasm caught him a second later, and he gave a long, throbbing groan and lapsed back, utterly spent.

Jack tilted forward, over his lover's chest, shaking slightly, and leaned down to kiss him on the mouth.

Then there was unhasty disentangling, the condom was discarded, and Jack sprawled happily against the Doctor's chest, and the Doctor wrapped his arms round Jack and laid his palms on his lover's damp back and held him close.

Amy sat very still, almost too shy to speak and remind them of her presence. After a moment, though, when hed got his breath back, the Doctor tipped his head to look at her.

'And how was that for you, Pond?' he asked, as calmly as if they'd just tasted some exotic alien delicacy together.

'Gorgeous,' she said, shortly and sincerely. Once she'd said it, it sounded insufficient to her, so she elaborated. 'You two are so beautiful together.'

Jack laughed, rolled off the Doctor onto his side, and stretched out his arm to her.

'Come join in the afterglow?' he suggested, and the Doctor smiled up at her, sated and content, and raised his arm so she could snuggle down alongside him. She laid her head comfortably in the dint of the Doctor's shoulder, her arm flung across to embrace Jack. Her cunt gave another throb of excitement as she breathed in the smell of sweat and sex and pheremones.

'Pond, I can feel your heart,' commented the Doctor dreamily. 'It's going incredibly fast. And you're all pink, and - ' he turned his head idly to look at her, '- pupils are dilated - '

'Aw, c'mon, Doctor,' said Jack, giving his lover a playful whack on the arm. 'We got her all wound up. Didn't we?' he asked, catching her eye.

'Yes,' she said, eyes flicking away, then back, defiantly. 'OK, yes, I'm really really turned on now,' she almost snapped.

Jack smiled, turned over to the bedside cabinet again, found a forgotten bottle.

'Aw, man - we forgot to use the maple syrup,' he said, in a disappointed voice.

'Maybe t'morrow,' murmurred the Doctor, who has closed his eyes and seems to be dozing off.

Jack shrugged, then opened the drawer and got out the shiny black vibrator that he knows is her very favourite. He handed it to her with a smile.

'Normally I'd come over there and play,' he said to her, 'but - ' between them, the relaxed, stretched-out form of the Doctor is a clear and respected boundary. He was still getting used to twosomes, and had said he wasn't ready for a threesome. Introducing the complicating factor of Amy's orgasm would be unfair. And Amy and Jack can work with that. Jack is settled down beside the Doctor, clearly going to stay and enjoy the afterglow and maybe go to sleep next to him.

'I'll be off to my bunk, then,' Amy said. She might have felt robbed or cheated or lost or unloved, but these are her boys, and she knows that in the morning Jack will bring her coffee and kiss her awake, and the Doctor will take them all somewhere exciting, and they'll both still care about her.

Besides, she kisses them both goodnight - the Doctor sleepily, on the forehead, and he opened his eyes and smiled lazily up at her and whispered 'N'night, Pond,' - and Jack on the lips, and he traced his tongue across her top lip and gave her one more fun thing to add to the heap of hot images in her head, just waiting to be replayed and enjoyed when she got to her own room and snuggled down to chase a delicious orgasm.

After that night, Jack had a new nickname for her: Amy Pond, The Girl Who Watched.

She felt it was totally justified.

 

END


End file.
